


till death tear us apart

by Kenshymidzu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshymidzu/pseuds/Kenshymidzu
Summary: My entry for @sterekreversebangA piece inspired by necromancy, and like a dark AU.The Author who choose my art was Ritarmandi(as soon as the author publish the fics I´ll update this post)





	till death tear us apart

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/kenshymidzu/media/rvrsbng_zps4hbumczm.png.html)


End file.
